Yaaron ki Yaari
by Shreya Austenite
Summary: A friend in need is a friend indeed... I am your friend, even if you are angry or you hurt me. I will help you when you need me. I will help you to find your love and will love you more than them. A story of Shreya and Vineet and their friendship, before the friendship day. *One Shot* Please do review


All were doing their file work in the bureau. Suddenly, Shreya came and went to Vineet, who was keeping himself busy. She said nothing but was staring him, he looked at her.

Vineet (looking at her): Kya! (Shreya said nothing, so he snapped his fingers) Hello! Madam! Kya huya?

Shreya (angrily): Kya huya! (Vineet was startled, all others looked at him) Sach batao, tumhe nhi pta kya huya?

Vineet (confused): Shreya, saaf- saaf bol.

Shreya (angrily): Ok, saaf- saaf bolti hoon (pointing her index finger to him) Agar kal raat 10 baje se pehle tune use kucch nhi bola, then I am done, zindagi bhar baat nhi karoongi main baat tujhse.

Vineet (not looking at her): Use btakar koi fayda nhi hai, Shreya, voh mujhse pyaar nhi karti.

Shreya (crossing her hands against her chest): Oh really! Kitni baar indirectly, apne pyaar ka izhaar kiya hai usne, you know that.

Purvi (confused): Shreya yeh…

But Shreya stopped her by showing Purvi her hand.

Vineet (annoyed): Toh voh bhi toh bol sakti hai.

Shreya (sighed): Vineet, tu jaanta hai voh tujhe pyaar karti hai kyunki usne jataya hai, lekin use nhi pta tere bare mein, because you haven't even shown you love. And sabse badi baat voh ek ladki hi hai.

Vineet (irritated): Yaar, yahi problem hai tum ladkiyon ka, chahe khud bhi pyaar karti ho, lekin chahogi ki saamne wala hi propose kare.

Shreya (steaming): Ab yaha ladkiyon ki baat kaha se aayi.

Vineet (angrily): Kyun, tum bhi toh aisi hi ho.

Shreya (angrily): Vineet, that's enough now, ab tum mujhe kyun beech mein la rhe ho.

Vineet (angrily): Kyun? Tum side mein thi hi kab, meri har baat mein naak gusaane kit oh aadat hai tumhe, chahe main tumhaari help chahta hoon ya na hoon.

Shreya (angrily): Accha, agar aisa hi hai, toh kyun dosti hi ki mujhse, nhi karna tha, kyun baat karte ho mujhse tum?

Vineet (angrily): Thik hai, nhi karoonga, aur kaan khol ke sun lo, agar kabhi mujh zaroorat bhi pade, no need to help me, just leave me as I am.

He went from there. Shreya was steaming with anger, she was too much hurt by his behavior.

Daya (came to Shreya): Shreya, Vineet ko kya huya hai?

Shreya (calmly): Nhi, kucch nhi sir.

Daya (insisting): Shreya, please hume btaao, we would help you.

This was enough for her.

Shreya (gritting her teeth): Senior Inspector Daya, please keep your nose out of my business.

Saying this, she left. She was very much angry. All were shocked by her behavior.

Purvi (sighed): Sir, please bura mat maniyega, actually Shreya bahut gusse mein thi.

Daya (smiled lightly): Purvi, maine bura nhi maana uski baat ka, don't worry (sighed): Filhaal tum sab kaam karo, main zara Shreya ko dekhta hoon (to Rajat): Rajat tum Vineet se baat kar lena, abhi terrace par hoga.

Rajat nodded and Daya left.

She was sitting on a rock, at the shore's most quiet corner. Her bare feet were touching the flowing water, but she was too lost to notice it. Her corner of eyes were wet, she was touching it on short intervals. She wanted to cry loud, but the shoulder that supported her was missing, as it was him, her best friend, who hurt her this time.

She led out a sad sigh, when shadow appeared beside hers. She didn't bother to look at the person, because she knew she would fell weak.

Man (sighed): Bahut hurt huyi ho na?

Shreya (controlling her): I am sorry, Daya sir, mujhe aapse aise baat nhi karni thi, voh bas main…

Daya (stopping her): Shhhh, maine explaination nhi maanga. Gusse mein log bol dete hai, aisa waise, (looked at her): Yeh baat tumhe bhi samajhni chahiye.

There was a silence for a moment.

Shreya (sighed): Hum dono bachpan ke dost the, paanch saal ke bhi nhi the, tabs eek dusre ko jaante hai. Phir saath hi school mein padde, masti ki, aur college bhi ek hi tha, haan, subjects alag the. Phir saath mein hi crime branch mein aaye. (glanced at him) Jaise aapki aur Abhijeet sir ki dosti hai na, humaari bhi waisi hi thi. (wiped her tears): Saare officers misaal dete the, kasmein khate the humari dosti ki. Naye dost bhi mile, par hum nhi badle. Hum toh aaj bhi apni friendship anniversary mnate hai. Phir yahan transfer huya humaara. Pehle sirf mera hona tha, par humaare colleagues nhi mane, higher officials se unhone request ki taaki hum dono saath rhe. (sighed): Ek saal beet gya, aur (sadly): Vineet badal gya.

Daya (protesting): Shreya, tum galat soch rhi ho, voh bas gusse mein tha isisliye usne…

Shreya (interrupting): Gusse mein insaan aksar sach hi bolta hai, (strong tone): Lekin koi baat nhi, agar Vineet ko yahi pasand hai, toh humaare dosti khatam.

Daya looked at her with a jerk. She sighed and went from there, taking a last glance at him.

Night wasn't easy for both of them. Vineet too regretted his words but was too stubborn to accept it.

Soon, sunrays touched the earth but this time, the day brought a big shock to the team.

Vineet got accused for murdering a man. He was found unconscious, in the same house where the corpse lied. He had a knife in his hand which matched the wound of the victim.

He was taken under custody.

In the main room,

Shreya (prostesting): Sir, yeh nhi ho sakta, Vineet aisa nhi kar sakta hai.

ACP (angrily): Shreya, uske khilaaf saare sabot hai.

Shreya (angrily): Sir, aap hum sabke senior hai, ek senior aur experienced officer hone ke naate aapko atleast yeh toh pata hona chahiye ki humesha aakhon dekhi baat sach nhi hoti.

The statement ws followed by a brief silence.

ACP (after thinking): Thik hai Shreya, tumhaare paas 24 ghante hai, proof he is innocent and to find the culprit. Mere taraf se poora support hai tumhe.

Shreya smiled and rushed to interrogation cell.

Vineet was sitting on the chair, with head on the head rest and eyes closed. He heard the door open and opened his eyes.

Vineet (calmly): Kaha than a ki mujhe zarrorat bhi pade par madad mat karna.

Shreya (sighed): Ek baat mana hai main, aur dosti tod di, par tumhaare kaam mein naak ghussane ki adat jaane mein zara time lagega, tab tak adjust kar lo.

Vineet (looked at her): Yaha kyun aayi ho?

Shreya (serious): Interrogation karne, sir ne tumhe innocent sabit karne ke liye 24 ghante diye hai, I can't waste a second.

She sat opposite to him.

Shreya (officer mode): Kaise pahunche waha?

Vineet (calmly): Call aya tha, ki tumhe kidnap kiya gya hai, agar bachana chahte ho toh us ghar mein aa jao.

Shreya (nodded): Dekha, mil gyi wajah tumhaari madad karne ki, fase meri wajah se ho, ab bahar bhi main hi nikaaloongi.

Vineet (smiled): Mere phone mein recording ho sakti hai, agar kisi ne delete na ki ho.

Shreya (narrowed her brows): Phone, lekin tumhaara phone toh mila nhi.

Vineet (thoughtfully): Us ghar mein ho sakta hai.

Shreya nodded and went out.

In the house,

Shreya took Daya with her. They searched the whole house but failed. As their last try, they thought to search the almirahs and drawers.

Daya found a drawer locked. He called Shreya. They broke the lock and opened the drawer. A phone was there, which she recognized as his.

She knew the password, so opened the lock. They got the recording of the call.

Six hours had already gone; she had just 18 hours in her hand. She rushed back to the interrogation cell.

Vineet recognized the recording. Shreya analysed the voice.

It took other 3 hours to reach a conclusion. The call was done from near the sea shore, and the voice was not a real voice. The background also had the voice of drills that showed it was a construction area.

Daya and Shreya searched the beaches to get the place. Soon, they got it after a hard search of 10 hours. But still the culprit was missing.

Shreya was getting tensed with every passing second.

They did some talks with the workers, showed the photo of the victim and reached his house.

Soon, the culprit was found.

Shreya came back to Vineet, to release him. She opened the door of his cell and he came out.

Shreya (serious tone): You have been proved innocent, Inspector Vineet.

Vineet (softly): Ab toh maaf karde meri maa.

Shreya said nothing but looked at other side crossing her hands against her chest.

Vineet (held his ears, puppy face): Sorry na.

Shreya (serious): Sirf ek shart pe, propose her.

Vineet nodded nervously.

Outside a house,

Vineet was standing with a bouquet while Shreya was hiding behind a bush. He took a deep breath and pressed the door bell switch. After a while, a beautiful lady can be seen. She smiled and Vineet too responded to her smile.

Vineet took a deep breath and sat on his knees.

Vineet (forwarding the bouquet): I love you, Roma, will you accept my love?

Roma had tears; she nodded and hugged her tight.

After sometimes, in the bureau…

Shreya was already there, Vineet came and hugged her tight, she too responded.

Vineet (while separating): Shreya, tere liye kucch hai mere paas, return gift samajh le.

Shreya (confused): Aisa kya hai?

Vineet (smiled naughtily): Tere liye ek blind date fix ki hai.

Shreya (shook her head in no): No way Vinu, I am not going on a date just with anybody.

Vineet (convincing): Are aisa mat bol, bahut pyaar karta hai voh tujhse. He wants to propose you.

Shreya (made a face): Okay, par just for you.

Vineet (hugged her): Love you.

She smiled.

In the evening,

Shreya got ready wearing her hot pink and black mini dress with V- shaped neck and a little of her cleavage was visible. Vineet forced her to wear it. She kept her straight hairs open. She did a little make up, wore a hot pink bracelet, black tops and a balck watch. She slipped her legs in her pretty black gloss pumps and drove to the place.

She settled herself on the table, Vineet had booked. She was early, so was waiting for the guy to arrive. Suddenly, she spotted someone.

Shreya (confused): Daya sir yaha!

Daya spotted her too, he smiled and came to her. He sat opposite to her.

Daya (smiled): Hi, Shreya.

Shreya (smiled): Haan sir, voh Vineet ne meri blind date fix ki hai so main yahan. Pta nhi kaun hai, Vineet keh rha tha ki mujhse pyaar karta hai. I am really eager to meet my admirer.

Daya (Smiled, murmured): Pyaar toh voh bahut karta hai tumse.

Shreya (confused): Waise aap yaha?

Daya (smiled): Haan, voh ek ladki ke saath date hai, she loves me and I love her to the moon and back.

Shreya (disappointed): Oh! Kaun hai voh ladki?

Daya (gave her a card): Khud hi dekh lo.

She took the card and opened it. There was a mirror attached to it. She was surprised.

She looked at him and then, spotted Vineet some tables far and gesturing an 'all the best'.

She had tears and a smile.

Shreya (teary): So, you really love me?

Daya stood up so did she.

Daya (softly): Yes, Ms. Shreya, I love you.

Shreya had tears.

Shreya (teary): Excuse me.

She moved with fast steps towards him. He was just standing smiling at the approaching figure. She threw herself in his arms, hugging him from neck.

Shreya (teary): Thank you so much, Vinu.

Vineet (smiled): Chup hoja meri chudail, nhi toh baad aa jayegi.

Shreya just smiled through tears and separated.

Shreya (SmileD): Shut up, chamgadar.

Daya just smiled seeing there friendship.

 **THE END**


End file.
